Sit Boy!
by Maigery
Summary: A attempt in merging 2 universes together. Harry and friends are startled by a group of strange visitors from the Fedual Japan era! Please review what you thought of this?


"Sit Boy

"**Sit Boy!****"**** was the voice that woke Harry up from his sleep. He groggily tried to find his glasses only to find that they were not where he had placed them before going to bed last night. He rubbed his eyes hoping to wake up and wondered why he was woken up.**

"**Kagome! Why did you have to do that for!****"**** growled another voice.**

**Harry blinked to clear his eyesight but it was still no use, he still needed his glasses to see. Then suddenly he felt someone put his glasses in his hand. He put them on only to find that they were broken. He sighed and went to his nightstand and opened the drawer to fetch his wand. **

"**Look out Kagome, he's going for something!****"**** shouted the voice again. **

**By that time, Harry had already reached for his wand before he was tackled off the bed and onto the floor. **

"**Inuyasha! Sit!****"**** yelled the voice again.**

"**Wait****…****.Kagome!****"**** begged the voice but it was useless. The full force of the person on top of Harry pushed him back down to the ground.**

**Harry grunted as the air went ****"****whooshed****"**** out of his lungs. The hand that held the wand still waving in the air, ****"****air****…****air****…"**** he choked.**

"**Oh no****…****I'm soooo sorry!****"**

"**What's going on here!****"**** shouted a voice that Harry immediately recognized.**

"**Hermione****…****help!****"**** asked Harry under the person who was on top of him.**

**Hermione glared at the girl next to her, ****"****Who are you? And who is that on top of Harry?****"**

"**My name is Kagome and that person on top of your friend is Inuyasha.****"**** Introduced Kagome.**

**Inuyasha by then had finally gotten off a very flat looking Harry and he took Harry's wand away from him.**

"**What's this? A stick? I attacked you for a stick!****"**** shouted an annoyed Inuyasha.**

"**Give that back to him Inuyasha!****"**** ordered Kagome.**

**Hermione shook her head and looked at Inuyasha. Someone behind her went up to Inuyasha and looked at him very carefully. **

"**He's cute looking Hermione! Look at those cute little ears!****"**** giggled Ginny as she went to tweak his ears. **

**Inuyasha looked at Ginny and growled a bit before Kagome stomped over to him and hit him on the head, ****"****Look at what you did! You attacked the poor boy for nothing!****"**

**Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a withered look on his face before speaking again but he stopped. He sniffed the air around him and sniffed at Ginny and Harry before speaking, ****"****Where are we anyway? We're not back at the feudal era Kagome. Who are these people, they smell strange.****"**

**Harry had enough, he wanted to see what Ginny was talking about so he grabbed his wand back from Inuyasha and took off his glasses and said, ****"****Reparo****"****.**

**Inuyasha saw that the glasses were fixed and he eyed Harry very closely.**

**Harry sighed in relief as he could see again once his glasses were fixed, he then gaped at the funny looking Inuyasha.**

"**What are you looking at?****"**** growled Inuyasha.**

"**Why do you have those ears?****"**** asked Harry feeling confused.**

"**Inuyasha is part dog demon and part human. Inuyasha, you're right, we're not back in the feudal era. What happened?****"**** asked Kagome.**

"**Why don't we go down to the common area and talk about this, we need to let the other boys sleep although, the racket you two were making was probably enough to wake up the whole castle. My name is Hermione, this girl next to Inuyasha is Ginny Weasley, and the boy that Inuyasha attacked is Harry Potter.****"**** Suggested Hermione.**

"**Okay, let's go.****"**** Agreed Kagome.**

"**Feh****…****why do I care that we woke up everyone!****"**** mumbled Inuyasha but he took one look at Kagome and shrugged his shoulder and got up from the ground and followed her. **

**Hermione led the two down to the Gryffindor sitting room. She pulled out her wand and had the fire roaring in the fireplace once again. She sat down next to Harry while Ginny sat on the floor in front of Harry's feet. Kagome sat down on a chair while Inuyasha sat cross-legged on the floor.**

"**First thing, you are at Hogwarts which is in Britain. How did you guys get here and where are you from?****"**** asked Hermione to Kagome.**

"**We were in the Bone eater's well in my family's shrine. We were on our way to the feudal era to find the rest of the shikon no tama. Next thing we know, the light changed in the Bone eater's well and we appeared here. I'm from Japan as so is Inuyasha but he's from a different time period.****"**

"**There must have been a reason as to why you're here?****"**** asked Ginny.**

"**It's possible that maybe one of the pieces of he shikon jewel is here. How is that possible though?****"**** asked Kagome quietly.**

"**Feh****…****.you are the one who broke it in the first place.****"**** Grumbled Inuyasha.**

**Kagome glared at Inuyasha before she punished him, ****"****Sit boy!****"**

**Inuyasha's beads around his neck glowed before he realized what he said was in great error, ****"****Kagome****…****.no!****"**** but it was too late, he was face down on the floor with a loud bang.**

**Ginny couldn't help but giggle at what happened. Hermione shook her head before speaking, ****"****I'm guessing those beads are magical right?****"**

**Kagome looked to Hermione, ****"****Yes they are, and when I say the word ****"****sit****"…****.****"****Kagome stopped as she realized what she did.**

**BANG!! Inuyasha went back to the floor yet again.**

"**Kagome!****"**** growled Inuyasha as he was plastered to the floor yet again, ****"****I'm sorry I ever met you!****"**

" **Oh hush, you say that all the time when you get punished, I'm sorry Inuyasha for saying it again accidentally! Anyhow, when I say that word, it's supposed to subdue him****"****, finished Kagome.**

"**That is no surprise, but you being here is a surprise. I don't know how you got here but there is one way you did, and that is by magic. Not our magic though. What does the Shikon Jewel shard looks like?****"**** asked Hermione.**

**Ginny got up and helped Inuyasha back on his feet before settling herself back with him.**

**Kagome reached under her neckline and brought the container of jewel shards out and gave it to Hermione to look at.**

**Hermione looked at the jewel shards. She gaped in shock, ****"****Hey****…****.Harry, would you mind getting yesterday's Daily Prophet?****"**

**Harry looked at Hermione and tried to figure out why she needed it, but he gave up and got the newspaper. As soon as he found it, he handed it to Hermione. Hermione gave the shards back to Kagome but it was taken by Inuyahsa as he glared at her.**

"**Inyuasha, be nice! Really, you think you're sorry you met me! Well, I'm sorry I ever met you! You're hopeless!****"**** grumbled Kagome as she snatched the jewel shards back from him.**

"**Hey! I rescued you remember!****"**** argued Inuyasha.**

"**You need me to help you! If it wasn't for me putting up with your childish habits I would've left you long ago!****"**** growled Kagome.**

"**Feh****…****whatever! I'm always right!****"**** mumbled Inuyasha as he crossed his arms in front of his chest to indicate that the conversation was over.**

"**Whatever did I do to deserve this!?****"**** asked Kagome quietly as she went back to watching Hermione read he newspaper.**

"**Here it is****…****.Harry****…****remember that article about this rare find in this meteor crash at the Ministry? Inside the meteor was a jewel shard that had a strange magical vibration. They assume it was not from earth.****"**

**Harry blinked and nodded, ****"****Yes, I remembered you talking about it. That makes sense, the shard is not from our world but from theirs!****"**

"**We need to get that shard, where is it!****"**** asked Inuyasha gruffly.**

"**I have it here.****"**** Spoke a voice.**

**Inuyasha was startled and he drew out his sword which became a giant fang, ****"****Who goes there!****"**

"**Professor Dumbledore! How did you know they were here?****"**** asked Harry as he saw Kagome trying to get Inuyasha to sheath his sword again.**

"**The jewel was in the Ministry's hands but I arrived last night to take a look at it. I merely touched the Jewel and it showed me the arrival of these two people who were seeking it. I merely thought they would show up at Hogwarts. So I hurried back and the rest is told.****"**** Explained Albus.**

"**Then when you touched the shard, your magic must of triggered the shikon's magic to bring us here. Thank you sir. May I have it?****"**** asked Kagome.**

"**Yes you may, it is after all, yours, and not ours to have.****"**** Smiled Albus as he gave the shard to Kagome. **

**Kagome smiled and took it from Albus' and placed it with the others in the vial.**

"**There, that was easy!****"**** smiled Kagome.**

"**Feh****…****.no battling any demons for it! That's no fair.****"**** Grumbled Inuyasha unhappily.**

"**I'm sure with the magic of the shikon you can go back to where you're from.****"**** Nodded Hermione.**

"**Yes, come on Inuyasha, we're going back!****"**** ordered Kagome. Inuyasha stood by Kagome and looked at her. Kagome closed her eyes and her hands clutched the vial of the shikon shards tightly. **

**Harry and the others stood back and watched in amazement as Kagome and Inuyasha glowed a purplish light. The room got brighter that it forced the others to shield their eyes. Suddenly the room went quiet and dark. The fire had went out in the fireplace and the others finally opened their eyes.**

**The room was empty save themselves. ****"****I guess that is it!****"**** smiled Hermione.**

"**Yeah, they're gone. That was weird.****"**** Harry mumbled.**

"**It was strange but now that it's over, you three can go back to bed and forget all about this. In the morning, the paper will mention that the jewel has gone missing and no one will ever find it. I advised you three to never mention what happened here to anyone.****"**** Albus warned.**

**The three nodded in agreement and turned to go upstairs to their respective dormitory.**

**Albus watched them go back to sleep and turned around and left the Gryffindor Common Room.**


End file.
